Sweet Release
by AliasJunkie
Summary: Post ATY. Sydney and Vaughn have escaped and are hiding out in a hotel room in Taipei.


Title: "Sweet Release"  
  
Author: Gennie Bailey  
  
Summary: Post-ATY. Sydney and Vaughn have escaped "The Man" and are now hiding in a Taipei hotel room.  
  
Pairings: Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn  
  
Rating: NC-17-R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Though, given the chance, I'd take Vaughn.  
  
I'm still working on this story, so if you happen across it and it's not finished or looks jumbled up, excuse it and come back next week. I'm in the typing/uploading process right now!  
  
  
  
"You know, I can't help but think that maybe, somewhere deep inside, my Mom was still a good person. I mean, she gave birth to me, she must've loved me, right", asked Sydney as she stared at her hands. The hands that only a few hours before had plunged the deadly syringe into her mother. They looked dirty. Maybe it would feel better once she had scrubbed them again. Scrubbed away the guilt of what she had had to do.  
  
Her mother was so close to killing her and Vaughn when the opportunity for escape opened up. Not missing a beat, Sydney kicked her mother to her feet and lunged for the syringe. Laura had pulled a gun out of her jacket and aimed it point blank at Vaughn's temple. Sydney had to choose between the only person she really trusted and the woman who had abandoned her and made her entire life a lie. As Laura had pressed the trigger, Sydney lunged forward and with one swift motion had brought the syringe into her mother's back. She had untied Vaughn and made their way out of the building and had run to the first hotel they could find. Now Sydney sit looking at the window at the rain falling down in sheets as Vaughn sit quietly on the bed listening to her.  
  
Vaughn stared at Sydney as tears began to fall from her face. He wasn't really sure what to do to help her. What she needed now, more than anything, was honesty, something real.  
  
"Could I offer her that", Vaughn asked himself quietly. Looking back over at Sydney and seeing her shoulders move with silent sobs, he knew that he could.  
  
Vaughn got up and walked towards Sydney and slowly turned her around. Leaning over, he slowly rubbed the back of his knuckles across her cheek to her lower jaw.  
  
"Sydney. Not everything in your world is a lie. Not everyone is out to deceive you. You have to begin trusting someone again. Trust me."  
  
With that Vaughn pulled Sydney closer to him and took his face in his right palm, slowly rubbing circles with this thumb into her neck.  
  
"Trust me, please. What I feel for you is so real and I think you know that. All that we've been through together, seeing you hurt so damn much, it all matters to me. It's killing me to see you hurt like this. You don't know how many times I wanted to wrap my arms around you and protect you from all your demons." Sydney blinked away her tears and slowly brought her hand to Vaughn's cheek.  
  
"You'd do that for me? You don't know how many times I WANTED you to hold me and protect me. When I had no one else to turn to, you were always there, so close. When I needed you, you came. You're the only thing in my life I can depend on."  
  
Vaughn moved his left hand to the base of Sydney's neck, and as he was pulling her closer said, "Sydney, let me show you how much I care. We may never have another chance like this again. This is what I've wanted for months. Let me love you."  
  
With that their lips melded together with such force that it knocked both back a little. Sydney whimpered softly as Vaughn slowly nibbled on her bottom lip. The taste of him was so overwhelming and Sydney let herself drown in it. Vaughn's hands found their way to the hem of Sydney's mess shirt and he was drawing it steadily up her body. Their lips parted momentarily as the shirt was brought over her head. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Vaughn's mouth found hers again. Vaughn explored Sydney's mouth thoroughly with his lips and his tongue. Lord, but she tasted so sweet! Sydney, following lead, brought her tongue over his lips and eventually found it's way into this mouth.  
  
Vaughn broke the kiss again to take Sydney's hand and lead her over to the bed. It was small, barely fit for two bodies, but Vaughn knew that if he didn't get her there soon, the floor would be the only option. Standing at the bottom of the bed, Vaughn lowered his lips to hers again, this time determined to go more slowly. He wanted to savor every sweet second of this. He felt Sydney's fingers trail from his shoulders down his chest to the top of his pants. She untagged his shirt quickly from his pants and lifted it over his head. Instead of returning to his lips though, she began to trail butterfly kisses across his shoulders and down his chest. Her fingers softly grazed his torso as she kneaded the tight muscles beneath. Vaughn shut his eyes and let the wonderful feeling of her lips on his bare skin wash over him.  
  
Easing her way back up to his neck, Sydney lightly nibbled on his ear as she whispered, "Vaughn. I want you to undress me." With trembling hands, Vaughn became unbuttoning Sydney's jeans. Kneeling down, he brought the leg of each jean over her feet. He raised his hands to lower her panties and paused to look up into her eyes. What he saw almost drove him over the edge. Pure passion burned in Sydney's eyes and she looked down at him and ran her tongue across her bottom lip. Still looking at her, Vaughn ran his hands up the length of her legs, thighs and sides as he raised back up to face her. He brought her tank top over her head and was finally rewarded with a view of her breasts.  
  
Ugh.still working on. Writer's block sucks! 


End file.
